Having a Baby
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Ca devrait être l’un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, mais Sam doute d’ellemême. Histoire courte.


**Having a baby**

**Auteur**** : BettyHall223**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/humour  
Résumé : Ca devrait être l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, mais Sam doute d'elle-même. Histoire courte.

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note du traducteur : très belle fic qui pourrait être une sorte de suite à 'Never doubt' du même auteur.

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et à Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il allait être à nouveau père ! Avoir Sam comme mère de son enfant amenait toujours un grand sourire à son visage chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, combien il l'aimait et combien elle lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'avait jamais paru plus féminine ni plus belle, elle avait véritablement cet éclat de la grossesse. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Sam et le bébé était prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Il lui avait parlé au téléphone la nuit dernière et elle avait semblé un peu déprimée, il était donc plus qu'anxieux de quitter Washington et de rentrer à Colorado Springs et de la voir. Il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer et il voulait lui en parler de vive voix.

Il arriva à l'aéroport, héla un taxi et fut sur le chemin. Lorsque le taxi se gara à l'extérieur de la maison, il vit que la voiture de Sam était là, il paya donc le chauffeur et se dépêcha de monter les marches. Il utilisa ses clés pour rentrer et lorsqu'il passa la porte, il posa ses bagages et appela Sam. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il se dirigea vers leur chambre, pensant que peut-être elle dormait, mais elle n'était pas là.

Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la pièce qu'ils avaient prévu d'utiliser comme chambre d'enfant. La porte était entrouverte, il la poussa donc et vit Sam assise sur le nouveau rocking-chair, les joues baignées de larmes.

Il s'agenouilla en hâte devant elle. « Sam, qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, Jack, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire lorsqu'il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, puis se recula pour la regarder.

« Quel est le problème, chérie ? »

« Que vais-je faire, Jack ? Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire par 'tu ne peux pas avoir ce bébé' ? »

Elle sanglota entre les mots. « Je ne peux pas... avoir ce bébé. Je ne suis pas... faite... pour être mère. »

Jack lui sourit.

« Je... le pense, Jack. Je ne sais... rien des bébés. J'ai pensé... à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Et si le bébé... prend froid et que je ne l'habille pas assez chaudement... ou que je l'habille trop et qu'il ait trop chaud... ou, et si je ne le lange pas correctement et que je le blesse ? Et si je le nourris trop... pas assez ? Et si mes seins deviennent trop douloureux... et que je ne peux pas lui donner le sein ? Et si je ne... lui fais pas faire correctement son rot et qu'il ait... des gaz dans son petit ventre ? »

Ses genoux commençaient à être douloureux, aussi il s'assit sur le sol devant elle, prit sa main dans la sienne et la laissa simplement décharger ses doutes et pleurer.

« Et s'il dort... toute la journée et pleure toute la nuit et que je ne sache pas quoi faire ? Et si je ne... lui montre pas assez d'affection ? Et si je fais tout de travers et... qu'il grandisse en me haïssant ? »

Jack ne put s'en empêcher et il se mit à rire. « Je pense que tu as une sacrée remontée d'hormones. »

Sam le frappa gentiment sur le bras et pleura encore plus fort. « Je te déteste, Jack O'Neill ! Tu n'as... aucune idée de ce que je vis... et je ne pense pas que tu t'en soucies. Et tu es celui qui... m'a mise dans cet état. Tout ceci est de ta faute ! »

Sam se hissa du rocking-chair et se leva rapidement. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, mais il se mit devant elle et la tira dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'accrocha à lui et pleura.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et mit son autre main derrière sa tête.

« Je t'aime, Samantha, » dit-il doucement à son oreille en commençant à la bercer gentiment d'avant en arrière.

Et juste quand il pensait qu'elle avait fini de pleurer, elle recommença à sangloter et parla contre sa poitrine.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je ressemble à une... baleine échouée sur une plage. Je suis... énorme. Je ne peux plus voir mes pieds, mes chevilles sont... enflées, je ne peux pas mettre mes chaussures et je suis tout le temps dans la salle de bain. Je ne trouve aucune position confortable pour dormir. Mon soutien-gorge me serre trop et mes cheveux sont en désordre. Je ne peux pas me raser les jambes parce que je n'arrive plus à les atteindre. Je marche comme un pingouin. Ce matin au petit déjeuner, j'ai mangé le quart d'un grand pot de glace, trois donuts, une barre chocolatée et bu deux canettes de Coca light ! »

Il eut soudain la vision de Sam s'efforcer de se lever du canapé et il se mit à rire.

« Et maintenant tu te moques de moi ! » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il l'étreignit à nouveau, puis se recula et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Oh, ma puce, je ne me moques pas de toi. Je ris de la situation. Viens ici et assis toi. »

Il essayait vraiment de ne plus rire alors qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'à leur chambre par la main et la faisait s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Il regarda dans ses yeux humides et trouva qu'elle n'avait jamais paru aussi adorable avec ses cheveux courts dans toutes les directions, ses yeux rougis et son nez qui coulait.

Il tint son visage dans ses mains. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tout ça ? »

« C'est une telle responsabilité, Jack, » renifla-t-elle. « Et si je ne suis pas une bonne mère ? »

« Sam, tu seras la plus fantastique des mères. »

« Tu dis ça seulement pour que j'arrête de pleurer. » Elle tenta d'atteindre une boîte de mouchoirs sur la commode, mais c'était trop difficile, aussi elle resta simplement assise là. Jack se leva et prit la boîte et la lui tendit. Elle tira deux mouchoirs et essuya ses yeux et se moucha.

« Non, je ne dis pas ça juste pour ça. Cet enfant sera l'enfant le plus chanceux à être jamais né car il t'aura pour mère. Tu seras merveilleuse et géniale et ce petit bébé va t'adorer ! »

Elle le regarda avec scepticisme et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Je le pense vraiment. »

Les larmes revinrent alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son ventre. « Oh, Jack, pourquoi me supportes-tu ? »

Il releva sa tête d'un doigt et la fixa dans les yeux. « Parce que tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus douce femme que j'ai connue et parce que ta grossesse te rend extrêmement sexy. » Il remua ses sourcils et sourit.

« Je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que je te détestais. Je suis désolée. » Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

Il la reprit dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, mon ange. Tu es juste fatiguée et tu te sens accablée. »

Il se leva, puis l'aida à se lever. Il s'assit à la tête du lit et mit un oreiller derrière lui et tendit ses bras.

« Viens. »

Sam passa de l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'étendit avec enthousiasme à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit longuement, puis posa doucement sa main sur son ventre.

« Je reviens chez nous pour de bon, Sam. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle le regarda. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. J'ai déjà donné au Président ma démission. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous avons découvert que tu étais enceinte. Tu as besoin de moi ici pour t'aider à t'occuper du bébé et je veux être là tout le temps. Je veux être un père à plein temps, pas seulement un week-end sur deux. J'ai raté tant de choses dans la vie de Charlie que je refuse de refaire la même chose avec ce bébé. J'ai fait ma part dans la sauvegarde de la planète et tu sais combien je déteste vivre à Washington et de ne pas t'avoir avec moi. Je veux être ici avec toi et le bébé en permanence. Vous deux êtes bien plus importants que n'importe quel travail. Tu penses que tu pourras supporter de m'avoir près de toi tout le temps ? »

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« J'adorerais ça, Jack. Qu'a dit le Président ? »

« Il n'était pas très content d'avoir à chercher quelqu'un pour me remplacer, mais je lui ai suggéré quelques noms de personnes qui me semblent qualifiées pour le boulot. De plus, il est lui-même père de famille, il comprend donc la raison pour laquelle je veux revenir ici. »

Sam joua avec un bouton de sa chemise. « Tu m'as tellement manqué et j'ai été si seule sans toi. Je voulais que tu sois ici pour m'aider à décorer la chambre d'enfant et choisir les affaires pour le bébé. Le week-end dernier, j'ai vu les plus adorables des bottines et je me suis mise à pleurer dans le magasin parce que tu n'étais pas là avec moi pour voir combien elles étaient adorables et minuscules. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour me dire que tout va bien se passer. Daniel et Teal'c ont été super, mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. » Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya comme il embrassait sa tempe.

« Je sais, ma puce, et j'aurais dû être là. »

« Je ne disais pas tout cela pour que tu te sentes coupable, Jack. Je veux juste que tu saches combien tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, plus que tu ne le sauras. »

Sam se redressa lorsque Jack mit un oreiller derrière elle. Elle remonta davantage sur le lit pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre l'oreiller.

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa.

Sam essuya ses yeux. « J'ai beaucoup pensé à ma mère. Elle me manque terriblement et j'aurais besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Elle aurait été d'une telle aide pendant cette grossesse et il est certain que ses conseils m'auraient été utiles, surtout après la naissance du bébé. »

« Je suis désolé qu'elle ne puisse pas être là, Sam. Je sais que de l'avoir ici aurait rendu les choses plus faciles pour toi. »

Sam soupira profondément. « Il faut que je retourne dans la salle de bain. »

Il se leva et vint de son côté du lit et tendit ses mains pour l'aider à se relever en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Sam, et je ne sais pas exprimer avec des mots à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de subir tout ça. Je suis impatient de tenir ce petit bébé. »

Les larmes dans les yeux, elle lui sourit en le regardant. « Je t'aime aussi, Jack, et je suis désolée d'être dans un tel état. »

« Ca va aller. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Oui, Madame O'Neill. »

Sam mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit étroitement, puis l'embrassa. Elle le relâcha et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre alors qu'il la regardait.

Il eut un petit rire et ne put résister à la taquiner. « Tu es si adorable quand tu marches comme un pingouin. »

Sam se retourna et revint vers lui en dandinant, serra ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Merci, Jack. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De me comprendre... et de m'aimer. »

Il sourit et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. « Toujours, Sam. Toujours. »

Fin


End file.
